Brain Slug
|image = |homeworld = Brain Slug Planet |skin = Green |hair = |members = |appearance = "A Head in the Polls" }} Brain Slugs are a species of space parasite that attaches its jelly-like body to a person's head and takes control of their brain. The specimen is green in color and consists of a translucent jelly-like body complete with two feelers and one large eyeball. An adult brain slug is about the size of a fist. Symptoms of Possession A person who has been possessed by a brain slug is most likely to adopt a monotone voice and will do everything in its power to aid the spreading of the brain slug population across the universe. The easiest way to tell if someone is infected is the Brain Slug mass which sits atop of their head. Although the Brain Slug is in control of the host, the human is still aware of itself and the parasite's presence, which Hermes referred to as a 'nightmare'. The recommended procedure to deal with a Brain Slug victim is to act natural and switch to a garlic shampoo. Another way to avoid being possessed is to wear a helmet. Fortunately, the brain slug is not the most intelligent of creatures and can be removed quite simply without significantly harming the host human's head. Once removed from the afflicted victim's head, the person immediately returns to normal. Additional Information The Brain Slug Political Movement The Brain Slug Political Movement, or Brain Slug Party, is a political party based on Earth organized by human beings who have become victims to the parasite. All representatives of the movement are usually under the control of a Brain Slug. Its main political goals include giving high subsidies to the Brain Slug Planet and attaching a brain slug to 'the working man', and basically every other being that inhabits Earth. Notable Victims Two employees of Planet Express have experienced encounters with the brain slug. Hermes was afflicted in both "A Head in the Polls" and "Raging Bender"; during the latter episode a slug managed to attach itself to Fry. In Fry's case the Slug soon died of starvation. This raises some interesting questions about the nature of both a Brain Slug and Fry, including whether a brain slug feeds upon the victims Delta brainwave to survive, of which Fry lacks. However, it is also possible that Fry is just a common idiot and lacks the mental energy to sustain the needs of an adult brain slug, but it's worth to mention that Fry's stupidity is caused by his lack of Delta brainwave, so it's still responsible for the Brain slug starvation. In Futurama: The Game, Hermes is once again a victim to the parasite. Character Trivia *During the Audio Commentary for Raging Bender, David X. Cohen states that the brain slugs were initially going to fulfill a much different, larger role in the Futurama universe, including inhabiting ceilings and dropping down on unsuspecting victims, making them seem smarter for a time - but eventually growing to inhabit the victims entire head. Appearances Episodes *"A Head in the Polls" *"Raging Bender" Comics *"Planet Michelle" Games *"Futurama The Game" *''Team Fortress 2'' Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Antagonists